Mais bien sûr, M Lupin!
by Chrliii
Summary: Remus se réveille avec un humhum problème après un rêve érotique à propos de Sirius. Une conversation intéressante et légèrement bizarre s'ensuit. SBRL slashiness. Traduction de Why of course Mr Lupin de la géniale Demonsblade.


Un souffle chaud effleura son oreille, envoyant des frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Deux corps enlacés dans une danse sensuelle et enthousiaste. Le rythme fiévreux des corps basculant et se frottant l'un contre l'autre. La musique sensuelle de la respiration erratique et des gémissements.

Des yeux gris…de soyeux cheveux noirs….de la peau dorée

De douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes, lui permettant de goûter l'érotique, sucré-sa ;é saveur du garçon au-dessus de lui, autour de lui….à l'intérieur de lui. La friction entre ses cuisses escaladait jusqu'à son zénith, l'approchant délicieusement près du bord. Un gémissement étranglé lui échappa dans un cri animal de besoin.

« Siri - oh – sirius," souffla-t-il, se cambrant encore plus contre le corps chaud au-dessus de lui. « Siri… »

« Remus. »

« Mmmmm… »

« Remus ? »

« Non – arrête pas. Si…près….un….plus. »

« REMUS. »

Le cri le réveilla avec toute la force d'un choc électrique. Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux pour retrouver le décor habituel de son lit à baldaquin. Les bruits de ses colocataires – l'habituelle clameur de chaos quand les garçons de préparaient pour les cours du matin – étaient absents, et ce fut ce silence surnaturel qui fit Remus rouler sur son côté. Il avait prévu rouler hors du lit, mais à la place, il se retrouva face à face avec le dernière personne qu'il voulait voir à ce moment.

« Sirius ? » Il grimaça quand sa voix craqua sur la seconde syllabe.

Une paire d'attentifs yeux ris le fixait. Sirius était à genoux à côté du lit, ses bras croisés au bord de l'oreiller de Remus, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » croassa Remus faiblement.

« J'essayais d'entendre ce que tu disais, » dit Sirius, haussant les épaules dans ce qui aurait pu être un geste de sang-froid si la malicieusement lueur dans ses yeux ne l'avait pas trahie.

Remus découvrit soudainement que sa bouche était de parchemin, comme s'il avait avalé une chaudière de sable. Et pour compléter le tout, quelque part plus bas, quelque chose palpitait constamment. Bougeant subtilement ses jambes pour cacher son problème, Remus s'accota sur une main, frottant ses yeux plein de sommeil de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu essayais de m'entendre ? Je ne disais rien du tout. » Remus pria silencieusement à toutes les divinités l'écoutant pour que Sirius n'ait vraiment rien entendu. Il était tout à fait conscient du genre de choses qui auraient pu sortir de sa bouche, considérant le sujet du rêve.

« Tu parlais dans ton sommeil, » dit Sirius. « En fait, plus comme gémir, finalement. »

Remus en bafouilla d'indignation. « Je-je ne gémissais pas ! »

« Oh que si, » répliqua Sirius insolemment. « Et par les sons que tu produisais, tu faisais tout un rêve. » Il remua ses sourcils de façon suggestive. « Alors, qui est la mystérieuse fille ? »

« Il n'y a pas de fille, » dit Remus rapidement, rougissant jusqu'aux racines.

« Vraiment ? » Sirius ricana de cette hautaine, arrogante façon qui rendait Remus incapable de décider s'il devait le frapper ou l'embrasser. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? » Son visage se tordit pour imiter l'orgasme. « Si…près, » gémit-il dans une étrange imitation de la vois de Remus, « un peu….plus. »

« Sirius ! » Remus siffla entre ses dents, son visage brûlant de mortification. « Il n'y a pas de fille. »

Sirius s'était, à ce moment, écroulé de rire. Il se tenait l'estomac et ricanait à cœur joie, retombé sur le plancher. Remus se pencha au bord du lit, lançant des poignards avec ses yeux au garçon qui essuyait maintenant des larmes de joie de ses yeux, gloussant toujours.

« Désolé, Lunard, » expira bruyamment Sirius entre deux aboiements d'hilarité.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, »dit Remus laconiquement. Son visage brûlait encore d'humiliation. C'était vraiment la dernière conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec Sirius.

« En fait, non, pas vraiment, » dit Sirius, réussissant finalement à reprendre le control. Il remonta sur le lit et s'étendit à côté de Remus, qui s'éloigna légèrement. Son – problème – était assez grave sans la tentation d'avoir l'objet de ses désirs à un pied de lui sur son lit.

« Mais vu que c'est toi, Lunard… »Sirius éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Qu'est-ce c'est supposé vouloir dire, ça ? »

Sirius le mesura du regard et Remus se sentit nu et très exposé.

« Bien, » Sirius commença, « tu es généralement le plus contrôlé de nous tous pour ce qui est des…euh…désirs impulsifs. »

« Juste parce que je ne fais pas étalage de tous les envies bestiales que j'ai ne veux pas dire que ne n'en ai pas ! »

« Ah, vraiment ? » Sirius releva un sourcil, se penchant si près de Remus qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre garçon sur sa joue.

« S-Sirius, » dit Remus faiblement. A ce stade, son problème n'allait vraiment pas partir bientôt.

« Remus, » ronronna le garçon d'une façon qui fit rougir Remus.

Ils étaient maintenant à un pouce l'un de l'autre, le souffle de Sirius dansant sur les lèvres de Remus.

« Siri – arrête ça. C'est pas drôle, » réussit à croasser Remus. Son cœur était dans sa gorge et la pièce était à la fois trop chaude et trop froide.

Sirius cligna des yeux, la prise de conscience traversant ses traits. Il recula abruptement, les yeux écarquillés par – était-ce de la peur ?

« Désolé, » il marmonna doucement, évitant soigneusement le regard de Remus. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et remit son habituel sourire débonnaire en place, se relevant dans un mouvement gracieux et fluide. « Bien, tu devrais te préparer. Nous sommes déjà en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Les autres sont partis sans nous. » Il ajouta, dans un murmure ennuyé, «Stupides bâtards ingrats. »

Remus ne put arrêter le petit rire qui lui échappa – mais à cause de son état étourdi, le son sortir plus comme un gloussement qu'autre chose. Un gloussement aigu, embarrassant et sans aucune dignité. Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter. Les gloussements continuèrent sans son consentement, et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié.

Il leva les yeux pour trouver Sirius le fixant, la bouche grande ouverte de perplexité.

_Ah, génial .Maintenant il croit que je suis devenu complètement cinglé._

« Quoi ? » dit sèchement Remus, espérant avoir ajouté la bonne quantité de frustration dans sa voix.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent pour un moment, puis l'amusement revint alors qu'il regagnait une fois de plus son sang-froid. « Rien du tout, mon cher M. Lupin. Maintenant, voudriez vous vous habiller ? »

« Voudriez-vous quitter la pièce ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non, M. Lupin. Auriez-vous un problème avec ça ? »

« Mais bien sûr, M. Black. Je préfère ne pas avoir à me déshabiller devant quoi que ce soit de plus intelligent qu'un ver de terre. Et même si je ne suis pas sur que vos capacités mentales vont jusque là, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. »

« Ah, voyons, M. Lupin. Vous devez accepter qu'un jour vous voudrez vous déshabiller devant moi…quand vous serez finalement victime du ''Syndrome Sirius''. »Sirius releva un sourcil, lançant à Remus un regard qui – quoique joueur – ne pouvait être décrit par autre chose que brûlant. C'était un regard qui fit Remus trembler jusqu'à la moelle, mais il garda une façade de calme.

« Le ''Syndrome Sirius'', Mr. Black ? » il demanda froidement. «N'est-ce pas un peu vaniteux, même pour vous ? »

« Oh, ce n'était pas mon idée. C'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle. Et ils ont raison, tu sais. Ça semble être une épidémie. »

« Quoi – tout le monde devient fou ? »

« Non. Tout le monde tombe cul par-dessus tête pour mon charme irrésistible. Vraiment, les seuls restant sont James, Evans et toi. »

« Et Peter ? »

« Ah, mais je suis surpris par votre ignorance, M. Lupin. Vous avec certainement remarqué les regards affamés que ce cher vieux Queudever lance à ma croupe. »

« Urgh ! » Remus s'exclame, prétendant avoir des haut-le-cœur. « Ça, c'était une image dont j'aurais définitivement pu me passer. »

Sirius salua pompeusement. « Mon plaisir, M. Lupin. C'est mon devoir, après tout. Sirius Black, briseur de cœurs et corrupteur d'oreilles vierges. » Il fit un clin d'œil, ricanant.

Remus posa la question qui lui traversa l'esprit avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. « Les oreilles vierges sont-elles les seules choses que tu as corrompues ? »

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit malicieusement. « Intéressé, peut-être ? » Il fit un petit pas en direction du lit et Remus recula involontairement. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je divulguerais ce précieux petit bout d'information. ? »

« Je ne… »

Il fit un autre pas vers Remus, appréciant clairement l'agitation qu'il causait chez l'autre garçon. Remus détestait donner à Sirius ce genre de pouvoir, mais il ne pouvait nier que cette soumission lui donnait une genre de semi-sexuelle excitation.

Sirius, maintenant au pied du lit, grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit. L es muscles saillaient sous son chandail d'une façon qui desséchait l'arrière de la gorge de Remus et dirigeait son sang dans les régions sous la ceinture. Sirius n'était plus qu'à un mètre…

….un pied…..

….un pouce….

….un respiration….

Et puis, avant même que Remus ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit les douces lèvres de Sirius caresser les siennes.

Une légère caresse, rien de plus.

Sirius tout simplement tint sa bouche là, tentante et si près mais juste hors de portée. Remus ignorait quand il avait fermé les yeux mais le manque de pression dans le presque baiser les lui fit rouvrir.

Des pupilles argentées le fixaient, désir et peur brûlant en tandem à l'intérieur.

« Remus ? » Sirius demanda sa voix douce et grave. « Est-ce que je peux ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux…. ? »

« Est-ce que je peux….t'embrasser ? »

Remus pensa que son cœur allait s'arrêter à ce moment. Une partie de lui hurlait de joie. L'autre partie attendait encore que Sirius éclate de rire à n'importe quel moment et confesse que ce n'était qu'une blague. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais tout ce qui en sortir fut un couinement suraigu. Remus referma rapidement la bouche.

Le silence bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillaient lentement avec ce que Remus pensait – espérait – être de la panique. Le garçon semblait sur le point de se reculer et ce fut ça, plus que tout, qui redonna à Remus sa voix.

« Mais bien sûr, M. Black. »

Sirius semblait hésiter entre rire ou pleurer. Il fit le compromis d'hyperventiler et ensuite d'essayer de se tousser un poumon.

« Sirius ! Es-tu correct ? »

Le garçon fit signe que oui, éclaircit sa gorge bruyamment et se remit sous control. « Mais bien sûr, M. Lupin, » dit-il, retournant élégamment à leur plaisanterie. « Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? »

« Tu allais me donner 50 gallions. »

« Eh bien, M. Lupin. Vous n'êtes pas donné, à ce que je vois. Bah, c'est probablement tout ce que je mérite pour vouloir un si beau jouet. »

« Je ne suis le jouet de personne, M. Black. »

Sirius s'approcha encore plus pour que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. « Alors je serai le tien. »

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la torture d'avoir Sirius si douloureusement proche, Remus pressa leurs bouches fermement l'une contre l'autre. C'était l'euphorie comme il ne l'avait jamais connue. Il embrassa Sirius encore et encore, bougeant ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre garçon dans une merveilleuse danse de passion.

Le baiser était légèrement maladroit mais les gémissements contents que Sirius produisait à l'arrière de sa gorge convainquirent Remus qu'il devait faire quelque chose de bien alors il continue avec plus de confiance.

Remus mordillait, suçait et lichait, tout en glissant ses bras autour du cou de Sirius pour le tirer plus près. Des bras forts encerclèrent sa taille ; un torse svelte se pressa contre le sien. Sirius l'encourageait gentiment et patiemment avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Le garçon goûtait un intoxicant mélange de cannelle et d'autres épices, une saveur qui rendait Remus étourdi et déboussolé.

Ce fut Sirius qui mit fin au baiser, rouge et essoufflé. Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir son ami-devenu-amoureux lui souriant avec délice.

« Ça, c'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie, » confirma Sirius.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce commentaire.

Soudainement, il y avait une étincelle d'urgence au fond des yeux de Sirius. « Je t'aime, Remus. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Sirius. »

« Je t'aime depuis notre troisième année. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu t'aimes depuis notre troisième année ? »

« Non, je t'aime toi depuis notre troisième année, idiot. » Remus frappa Sirius gentiment.

« Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas être mon petit ami ? »

« Mais bien sûr, M. Black. »

« Et tu vas sortir avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr, M. Black. »

« Et participer à de chaudes démonstrations publiques d'affection ? »

« Bien sû – attends un peu. De quoi parle-t-on exactement ici ? »

« Oh, tu sais. »Sirius sourit machiavéliquement. « Tenir la main, donner des câlins, embrasser, frencher… »

« Hmmm…tu me la payeras, celle-là. »

« Et est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on dormira dans le même lit maintenant ? »

« Déjà ? Wow, tu ne perds pas de temps. »

« On en a déjà perdu tellement, » dit Sirius avec juste une touche de irritabilité dans la voix. « Je veux dire, pour de vrai. Si on se l'était avoué plus tôt, on aurait eu deux ans de plus pour développer cette relation aussi lentement qu'il t'aurait plu. »

« D'accord. Tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le rêve que je faisais avant que tu me réveilles…c'était à propos de toi. »

« Je sais,» dit Sirius tranquillement.

« QUOI ? »

Sirius rit doucement, remontant lentement ses mains le long des flancs de Remus. « Je t'ai entendu gémir mon nom. »

« Je ne gémissais pas !»

Sirius prétendit ne pas avoir entendu ce dernier commentaire. « Comment j'étais ? »

« Incroyable. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es encore excité. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu sais autre chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis un puceau. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

« Eh bien, qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Alors…envie d'un french, M.Lupin ? »

« Mais bien sûr, M. Black. »

« Envie d'une baise, M. Lupin ? »

« Mais bien sûr, M. Black. »

« Envie d'être en-dessous, M. Lupin ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non, M. Black. Vous êtes mon jouet, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Mais bien sûr, M. Lupin .»

« Sirius ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

« Mais bien sûr, M. Lu - »

Sirius dut se taire, sa bouche étant autrement occupée pour un bon bout de temps.


End file.
